


A New Adventure

by Haruno_Wolf17



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm insane and so is SI OC, King and Shiny Pokemon, Lazy ass author, Mary Sue?? So what? It's my fanfic, Polyamory, Romance will be SOMEWHAT slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Wolf17/pseuds/Haruno_Wolf17
Summary: Getting transported to the Pokemon World after getting injured is no doubt the work of an insane author. Then again, it's a new world! Which means new adventures! Well... with all the shit I've gone through,I think I deserved to go and have some fun! Guess there's only one thing left to do... Let's go on an adventure! Summary sucks but read at your own cause Shishishi!
Relationships: Ash Ketchum - Relationship, Daisy - Relationship, Steven x SI OC x Lance
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon DOES not belong to me! It belongs to its rightful owner. ALSO, this fanfiction is made with the purpose of my own entertainment, just sharing it with others since... why not? This is not made to be used to gain profits or whatsoever. The only thing that belongs to me is my SI OC and plot.
> 
> DO NOT post this on any other website or translate it into another language. Ask me first if you really want too.
> 
> I'll also be posting this in Quotev, Fanfiction.Net and, Wattpad.
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoy!!! Shishishi!!!

~Prologue~

“Shit!!! Look out!!!”

Gun fires, blasts, and explosions rang through the air. Shouts and screams of anger, fear, and anguish filled the horizon as chaos reign. In a corner where a destroyed building that looks ready to collapse, a group of armed people surrounds the bloody form of a young woman whose lower half of her body is crushed under a large debris.

One man keeps pushing at the debris, hoping to get it off the young woman’s body while the others tried to stop the man knowing it is already a lost cause. The young woman is losing too much blood from various wounds as well as from her lower half which is crushed under a huge debris. Her chance of survival is slim to none. 

The building groans as if warning the people that it is about to collapse. One man stops his futile attempt on stopping the man pushing at the debris and instead signaled to the others to vacate the area immediately.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
What?

“Alicia!! Alicia!!! Can you hear me?!?!”

What’s going on??

“Dammit kid!!! Don’t you dare go to the light you hear me!!”

Why is it so noisy???

“Taka you idiot! The building is about to collapse!”

Dammit!! Why can’t I open my eyes!?!

“Taka!!! Just leave the girl behind! She’s already half-dead!”

What?? Leave who??

“No Mike!! She’s a part of our team! I’m not leav- “

A resounding slap echoes inside her head, ringing with great intensity due to the sharp sound produced from it. It seems one of the men has slapped the other.

“She’s already half-dead Taka! And even if we manage to get her to the hospital, she’ll be crippled and you know more than anyone in the team that being cripple will kill her more!”

Taka? Mike? Why are you guys fighting?

“But we can’t just leave her!”

Why does my body feel so heavy?

A strong explosion happens outside, shaking the building which causes it to crumbled and groaned, minutes away before it fully collapsed. The young woman, now dubbed as Alicia, lets out a quiet pained moan unheard by the two men who start cursing. 

“Shit!! Come on Taka!! It’s too late for the kid! She’ll never make it!”

Are you guys leaving?

…. Please don’t leave me!

“I-i-i- “

Please! I’m scared! I don’t know what’s going on!?! Why does it hurt so much?!?! Why can’t I move?!!? Why can’t I open my eyes?!?

“TAKA!!! COME ON!!!”

TAKA!!! PLEASE!!!!

“…. I’m sorry Alicia…”

Please…. don’t leave me….

I DoN’t wAnT tO bE ALoNe aGAin!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon DOES not belong to me! It belongs to its rightful owner. ALSO, this fanfiction is made with the purpose of my own entertainment, just sharing it with others since... why not? This is not made to be used to gain profits or whatsoever. The only thing that belongs to me is my SI OC and plot.
> 
> DO NOT post this on any other website or translate it into another language. Ask me first if you really want too.
> 
> I'll also be posting this in Quotev, Archive of Our Own and, Wattpad.
> 
> Thank you! Hope you enjoy!!! Shishishi!!! 
> 
> "Humans Talking"  
> 'Human Thoughts'  
> "Pokemon Talking"  
> "Pokemon Thoughts"

In a forest a few miles away from Mount Hideaway, a bunch of Pokemon are seen crowding around something in a large open field. Murmurs and whispers arouse as they continue to look at something. No, wait… it’s not something but someone. It looks to be a child around 7 – 8 years old. This child is cover in blood, bruises, and cuts that by the looks of it, they should already be dead. Should…

(A/N: Can’t exactly kill the main character now, can we? They still have many things to do in this world shishishi!)

“Do you think the little one is still alive?” asked by an Oddish while looking at the young child.

A Starly looking at the young child in concern says, "Poor little hatchling! Look at all those wounds!”

“Blue berries! We need blue berries!” shouted by a Rattata as it runs away looking for the mentioned berries.

“~Growl~ Can’t we just eat her? She looks half dead anyway” grumbled by a Zigzagoon as it looked over the injured child again. Malice and hunger in its eyes. Two more Zigzagoon surrounding the Zigzagoon who grumbled laughed out loud as if agreeing with their leader. “Yeah! Let’s eat her! Let’s eat her! It’s not like she’ll live past one moon cycle with those wounds!”

“Zigzagoons!! You three better not try to eat this young hatchling or I swear- “the Starly from earlier protested only to be rudely interrupted by the first Zigzagoon.

“Swear what Starly? You’re gonna beat me?? You can’t even win one challenge against me!” Zigzagoon boasted as he now faced Starly getting ready to lunge at it.

As the other Pokemon step aside not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, a little Caterpie turn its attention away from the oncoming fight when it bumps into something. “Huh? It’s one of those things the humans used to store stuff! I bet it belongs to that little larva over there! Though I wonder what’s inside it?”

As the little Caterpie continues snooping around, the fight between Starly and Zigzagoon was interrupted as an ancient voice shouted out loud. 

“That’s ENOUGH!!!”

Silence covered the place as others stop cheering or trying to stop the fight to no avail. The two who were duking it out stop their attacks before they can hit the one who spoke, who suddenly appears in the middle of their fight.

An old Dustox appears in the middle of the circle made by the Pokemon when the fight started. Its presence alone made everyone tense as its power washed over them. It’s no surprise considering Dustox was once a trained Pokemon and has live longer than most of its species. It’s easily the strongest Pokemon among them. Even Zigzagoon is not stupid enough to start a fight with it.

Dustox looks at all the other Pokemon in their eyes, making sure no one would start a fight again. It then glanced at the still injured child and asked, “What is going on? Why is a fight happening when a little larva is injured!”

No one said a thing. Too scared of Dustox’s anger to say what happened… Except for a little brave Starly who was fighting Zigzagoon a while ago.

“The Zigzagoons want to eat the little hatchling Dustox! I was fighting him to stop them from eating the hatchling!” Starly confessed as it stares up at Dustox defiantly. Protectiveness and determination swirled in Starly’s eyes as it continues its eye contact Dustox.

Zigzagoon sneered but didn’t refute what Starly said. Instead, he looked away from Dustox’s gaze and haughtily lift his chin as if the whole fight wasn’t his fault. “I don’t see why you’re so worried about that pup! It’s not like it’ll live considering how injured it is!”

” So what!?! There is still a chance to save the hatchling and- “

“Oh blah blah blah!! You’re so full of it Starly! Acting like you’re really concern but we all know you just want to have a trainer! Heh! To think you would stoop so low as to want this pup as your trainer.”

” That’s not true! If I really want to be captured and trained, I would have flown to the nearest human settlement and let myself be captured by one of the humans there! And what’s wrong with the hatchling huh Zigzagoon? I bet my tail feathers that hatchling will surpass all your expectations!”

“Yeah right! I’ll believe that when- “

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!! Cease this fight at once! Zigzagoon! Starly!”

” But she/he started it!!”

“I DON’T CARE! who started it but I will FINISH it!! Do you both understand!?”

Silence ensued as the other Pokemon looked between the two pointing Pokémon to the angry elder Pokemon whose power is slowly being released putting pressure on every single Pokemon around the field. All the Pokemon in the field, except for Dustox, starts to sweat nervously while others struggled to stay conscious under the pressure of its power. 

“So THIS is the power of Dustox. And it’s not even directed at us nor was it the full power too!” thought by every single Pokemon as they continued to watch Dustox who is currently directing the full pressure of his power at Starly and Zigzagoon. The two Pokemon tries to withstand the pressure but it proves too much for both of them. The only thing they can do now is lay on the ground as Dustox continues to press its power to the two Pokemon.

Finally, Dustox sighs and released his hold on his power, letting the pressure around the field to disappear. Sighs of relief were released in the field as some of them finally managed to stand upright, while those who almost passed out continue to lay on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Starly and Zigzagoon shakily straighten themselves. Trying to shake off the feeling of the heavy pressure from Dustox’s power. Dustox merely looked at them and sighed once more. “These young ones will be the death of me! Such arrogance! Now for the little larva and the naughty one”

Dustox uses Psychic to lift the injured child and the abandoned bag with the little Caterpie inside it. Dustox shook the abandoned bag to get the little Caterpie out of it. The little Caterpie stumbled out along with a small black box that has silver edges. The Zigzagoons noticed the box and crept closer to it unnoticed by everyone.

“Hey! Who’s trying to- “Caterpie shook its head and looked up. It gasped as it finally sees who shake the bag. It was Dustox, it was its Sire. 

“Sire! W-w-what are you doing here!? U-u-u-umm! I-i-it’s not what it looks like! You see- “

“Enough little larva. I can see easily how you let your curiosity take over. Though I do hope that once this little larva is fully healed, you will apologize to them for going through their possessions. Understood?”

“Yes sire…”

While this was happening, the Zigzagoons finally managed to reach the box and surrounded it, hiding it from view. They sniffed it and one even licked it to see what it would do… but nothing happened. Though it does look pretty and shiny to the two Zigzagoons. 

The leader of the Zigzagoons finally manages to flush out the power of Dustox out of its body. It stretches lightly and looked around for its packmates. When it finally sees them, it raises its brow as it sees how its packmates seem to be hiding something. It went over to them, warily glancing back at Dustox, as if making sure that it wasn’t looking at it or its other packmates.

When it finally reaches its packmate, its attention immediately went to the thing that its packmates seem to be hiding from the others.“It’s the box! The thing that also fell from the bag that Dustox shakes! Hmmm…. It’s very shiny though… very pretty…. Very MINE!”

Zigzagoon immediately took the box from its packmates, slapping their paws and muzzle when they get too close to it.

“Boss! Why are you hiding that box!? We wanna know what is it!”

“Yeah boss! Besides, we saw it first!”

“Yeah yeah! So it’s ours!”

“Come on boss! Give it back!”

“Boosss!”

“Boss! - “

As the two Zigzagoon continues to pester their leader. Its temper continues to rise without the other two noticing. Finally, when it had enough, it snaps. “Enough! You idiots! This box is mine now okay!?! It doesn’t matter if you two find it first but now it’s mine!”

The two Zigzagoons grumbles as their leader sigh at their antics. Knowing they won’t stop sulking for a while, it turns back its gaze to Dustox belatedly realizing it took off its gaze from them.

Once its gaze is back to the other Pokemon, it jumps back as it made eye contact with Dustox. Seeing how everyone else saw what happens between them and that Dustox is finished in lecturing its pup.

“What!?” It snaps to the others as they continue to stare at them. Its hunches rose and growls start coming from it as the other Pokemon doesn’t stop staring at it. Its packmates straighten up and bound to their leader’s side, silently telling it that they’re with him, even if they’re still mad at him for taking the box. 

“You know that box does not belong to you, Zigzagoon”

That snaps it out of its thoughts as it looks at Dustox who is pointing at the box in its paws. Zigzagoon growls and says, “Well it’s mine now! I saw it first!” Ignoring the other Zigzagoons protest that they saw it first.

Dustox sighs and continues, “It does not matter if you saw it first Zigzagoon, that box belongs to the little larva and since it belongs to them, that box is theirs.”

“No way! I don’t care if it belongs to the pup! I saw it first! It’s mine now! MINE!”

“No it is not!”

“Yes it is!”

“Zigzagoon stop being stubborn and give it back! It belongs- “

“How about we make a deal?”

Dustox stops and thinks about it, knowing that Zigzagoon won’t back down in taking claim of the box. Even if Dustox takes it back by force, Zigzagoon would still continue to try and steal it back from him. Even in his own home.

Dustox was about to agree when all of a sudden, shouts were heard. Every Pokemon looked to where the noises came from and saw Rattata who left a while ago to get some berries. Rattata not noticing the silence continue in its quest and stop in front of the group. 

“I got it! I got it! I got the berries for the injured one!” it shouts triumph as it held the berries in its tail. Rattata looked at the group wondering why they were so quiet when it finally notices Dustox. It also noticed everyone else looking at it, making it squeak in fear and hide behind one of the trees. Everyone continues to stare at the tree where it hid for a few seconds and decided to ignore it and turn back to the problem at hand. 

Finally, Dustox aggress. “Fine, what is the deal of yours Zigzagoon?”It asks as it maintains its gaze on Zigzagoon to make sure no foul play will happen.

Zigzagoon smirks and says, “Since this box belongs to the pup ~rolls eyes~, they would have to take it back from us… personally.” Protests immediately arose knowing Zigzagoon is looking for a fight, one that can lead to the injured child’s death.

“Zigzagoon you! - “Starly squawked in protests, knowing it won’t be a fair fight from experience. What with all the fights they had, its packmates always come and help it.

“No one will help the pup. Just my pack and I against them. Heck! I’ll even let you all watch, just make sure that you don’t interfere ey?”Protests got louder than before. Some shouting that it’s unfair to gang up against the child, while others shout for them to leave the child be. They’re already injured enough, no need to add to it.

Zigzagoon’s smirk widens as he hears all the complaints and protests from the other Pokemon. It looks to both of its sides to see similar smirks on the faces of its packmates, knowing that this is how they work.

Zigzagoon turned back to the other Pokemon and said, “IF! The pup wins, which I highly doubt it, then I’ll return the box. No protest, no complaints. If we win on the other hand, well… wouldn’t you want to know?”Zigzagoon sneered at them as its packmates snicker. Frowns and grimace formed on the other Pokemon’s faces, knowing it would not end well.

“And what happens when the young larva wins Zigzagoon?” Dustox asked as it looked straight into the three Zigzagoons’ eyes. Unnerving them with how intense it shows in its belief that the pup would really win. “You will give the box back willingly and won’t attack them once their back is turned I presume, hmm?”

It angers the Zigzagoon since Dustox said when not if, as if the pup would win against them. It’s awfully confident with the pup’s supposed win, but with the other Pokemon around as witnesses, it knows that it cannot lie since Dustox can easily take the box back and leave while the other Pokemon beat them up for it. Not like they can but it would be too troublesome to beat them all up.

After a few minutes of thinking, Zigzagoon agrees. No matter how much Dustox believes in the young pup, it is still a pup that is weak. Especially as it is from the brood species too. A weak female pup. Satisfied with its assurance, it prepared to leave with its pack when one final word from Dustox stop it from doing so.

“You may have believed that this young larva is weak, but know that it will not be her “weakness" that would lead to your defeat, instead, it will be your pride.” With a flap of its wings, Dustox leaves carrying the pup and her things alongside with the Little Caterpie.

The other Pokemon follows Dustox leaving the pack of Zigzagoon behind. The leader of the pack gritted its teeth, feeling scared, angry, and concern with what Dustox had said. Its packmates looking at their leader with worry. Nevertheless, it shook its head and leave with its packmates in tow. Dustox’s last words echoing in its head.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dustox stops inside a cave that belongs to it and Little Caterpie. The group of Pokemon is smaller than the ones in the previous field, having left to go back to their own dens or do the things they were doing before they found the injured child.

The only ones left are Dustox, Little Caterpie, Starly, Spinarak, some Zigzagoons who are not a part of the previous Zigzagoon pack, and Rattata who is still holding the Oran berries in its tail. The Zigzagoons who followed them were pulling a large leaf in each of their mouth, in which they laid under the injured child who is still being carried by Dustox.

Dustox lowered the injured child on the leaves the Zigzagoons has finished putting in place. Rattata came forward with the Oran berries as Dustox gently open the child’s mouth. Rattata crushed the Oran berries above the child’s mouth and let the juice go down the child’s throat. Some of her smaller injuries are closing while some of the larger ones stopped bleeding. Spinarak was putting some silk over the bleeding wounds as makeshift bandages.

Starly was sitting beside the child, watching as they all healed and bandaged her wounds. Little Caterpie on the other hand switches its gaze from the healing to the bag in Dustox’s hold. Dustox catches its gaze and raised its brow as if challenging Little Caterpie to take it from him and face the consequences. Little Caterpie sweated and turned back its gaze to the Pokemon almost finish with healing the child. It’s plan to take back the bag from Dustox diminish as the threat of punishment hangs over its head.

As the Pokemon finished healing and bandaging the child’s wounds they all simultaneously looked at Dustox for approval. Dustox scans the child from head to toe and nodded, satisfied with their job. The Zigzagoons, Spinarak, and Rattata leave as they saw the nod, going back to what they were doing before, leaving behind Dustox, Little Caterpie, Starly, and the child alone.

Dustox turned to Starly and addressed it, “Starly, is there a reason why you are still here? I would’ve thought you go back to your flock once the little larva is healed.”

“No Dustox, I want to stay and watched over the hatchling. To make sure they healed alright.” Starly replied as it preens the child’s hair gently, trying to clean it without disturbing it from its rest.

Dustox continues to look at Starly while it continues what it was doing. It was about to say something to it but decided to keep it to itself for the time being. Instead, Dustox turned its gaze to Little Caterpie catching it on the act of trying to get the bag from him. 

Little Caterpie looks like a Deerling caught in a headlight, it closes mouth from trying to reach the bags’ strap and lowered its body straight back to the ground. Sheepishly looking at the ground, trying to shrink away from Dustox’s gaze. Dustox sighs at its little larva’s actions, knowing that its curiosity would always get it into trouble.

“Little larva… this bag belongs to the injure larva okay? Going through it is like going through your leaf collection and messing with it. Do you want that to happen?” Dustox asked Little Caterpie, as its eyes widen, almost popping out of its head, and vigorously shakes its head as no.

Dustox sighs and continued, “She already lost her box because of you snooping around her bag. And now she has to fight for it to get it back.”

Little Caterpie lowers its eyes to the ground in shame, knowing that it is partly its fault the injured larva to lose its box. “What if that box was special?! What if it was given to her by her sire or dame?! What if it was important to her like my leaf collection… Oh no… what am I gonna do?” 

Little Caterpie looks on the verge of a panic attack. Dustox sweatdrops as it looks at its little larva, knowing that it’s already thinking of something ridiculous to lose its little mind. Its little larva really has a big imagination.

Dustox tries to get Little Caterpie’s attention but to no avail. Starly sweatdrops as it looks at the scene happening infront of it. It titters as Dustox fails to stop Little Caterpie from panicking. As Little Caterpie is about to pass out from losing too much air, Dustox has had enough and has decided to hit it in the head.

A smack echoes in the cave as Little Caterpie’s head hits the ground. Sweatdropping again Starly waits for Little Caterpie to get up again. But it was surprise that it did not. Worried, it started to make its way to it when it was stopped by Dustox.

“Do not worry Starly, the little larva is fine. He is just sleeping now. Which is good since it will let us have some peace and quiet. No one to cause trouble for a few hours.” Dustox said as it landed on a pile of sticks that forms as its nest. Starly looked at Little Caterpie and was surprised to see that Dustox was right. Little Caterpie was even snoring as it laid face down on the ground. 

Dustox lifted Little Caterpie from the ground and moved it beside it. Looking placid and calm as ever. As if it was already an everyday occurrence. Though since it is Little Caterpie… there was no doubt it isn’t as weird as Starly is making it out to be, strange as it was.

Starly just sweatdrops at the scene, watching as Dustox closes its eyes. Probably planning to sleep as well like Little Caterpie. Then again, sleep was a good idea after everything that has happened today.

Starly ambled its way back to the injured child and laid beside it. Its last thought before falling into a peaceful sleep was, “How did my life became like this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but Ao3 doesn't allow my works to be bold, underline or italize and it's kind of annoying. If you guys can, please comment how to fix this! Please!! I'm begging you!!


End file.
